


1509-Bodas de Sangre

by acnexusbonny824



Series: Annuls [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acnexusbonny824/pseuds/acnexusbonny824
Summary: 國設，聯姻梗，奧西訂婚前提久病初愈的英x尚未成為帝國的西沒有遵守網絡禮儀規範，三觀不正，ooc惡趣味的私設一堆，假車，粗口麻煩自主避雷，不喜勿入





	1509-Bodas de Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> 國設，聯姻梗，奧西訂婚前提  
> 久病初愈的英x尚未成為帝國的西  
> 沒有遵守網絡禮儀規範，三觀不正，ooc  
> 惡趣味的私設一堆，假車，粗口  
> 麻煩自主避雷，不喜勿入

“……向您致以最誠摯的問候，我親愛的小公主卡塔琳娜——您最近過得可還好嗎？”

端坐在玉座之上的少女面容精緻，矜持的眼角卻有掩飾不住的憔悴。面對來自特使的問候，她越發繃緊了單薄的身子，勉強露出得體的微笑。

“我過得很好……尊敬的費爾南德斯閣下，謝謝您的關心。過來英格蘭這麼多年，我早已成為這裡的一員：您甚至可以稱呼我為凱瑟琳，這裡的人們都這麼叫我。”

“那我就能夠放心了，尊貴的卡塔琳娜殿下。”

特使身份的男人維持著誇張的行禮動作，面帶笑容似是沒有聽見公主的提議。

“我僅代表阿拉貢、那不勒斯與西西里的國王，偉大的費爾南多二世陛下——您的父親——為明天神聖的婚禮獻上祝福。”

初夏的風，撥開島國略顯黏膩的空氣，從重重疊疊的雲層後透出幾縷天光。

“……以及您追隨了主的母親，必定在雲端的某處，祈禱您永遠的幸福。”

少女逞強的、如大理石雕塑的安詳的臉龐的終於有了一絲動容，那雙噙著淚水的雙眼波光粼粼，猶如波瀾洶湧的大海——或許是聽到久違的母語勾起她無限的思念，又或許是來者所代表的故國立場令她百感交集——無論從哪個角度來說，都令人不忍苛責這份不小心流露的脆弱，畢竟身為英格蘭王儲的妻子，她已經在自己的位置上做得夠好。

站在玉座後側的他目睹著這細微的一切，在確認特使沒有追問的打算之後終於悄悄的鬆了口氣。

 

那是老亨利駕崩的兩個月後，新王迎來加冕的前夕。為王位和國家謀劃操勞了一生的賢王像是像是不放心一般，硬是撐到了次子即將成年之際才放手離去。無法親眼確認子嗣坐上王位，恐怕是他臨終前最大的遺憾了吧。

“果然還是和亞瑟結婚比較好啊……”

——雖然明知道指的不是自己，聽聞此言他的心臟還是漏跳了一拍。

不得不承認，說出這話的眼前的青年——或者說國家——對於身為英格蘭的他來說，確實一直都有著致命的吸引力。也正是因為如此，當年痛失愛子的老亨利才會出於同樣的判斷，不惜軟禁也要把公主強行留下。

順著特使懶洋洋的目光望去，不遠處的馬場上引起他注意的正是自家那位尚且年輕的君王。

“亨利也是很好的人選。”他謹慎斟酌著合適的措辭，“英俊高大，文武雙全，更重要的是，充滿生命的朝氣。”

“我也祈禱主能保佑他的健康，”對方有些無奈的撇了撇嘴，“再這麼來一次，我家可憐的公主也耗不起。”

“她很受我的國民愛戴。”

“廢話，她從三歲起就被許配給了你未來的王，嫁過來之前所學習的一切都是為了成為一位足夠出色的王后……”

拉丁人歎了口氣，散漫的口吻帶上了幾分不滿。

“原本是多麼天造地設的一對啊……生來就是作為王儲培養長大的長子，才是配得上伊莎女兒的最佳人選。”

不要用那種嫌棄的口吻抱怨我的上司——理論上，他原本應該這樣反駁，儘管這很有可能激怒他努力爭取的同盟，不過最終還是選擇了沉默，卻不僅僅是出於交好的退讓——這人的話雖然刺耳，卻完全說中了他的心事：與國民一樣期待著這位同先王風格迥異的年輕國君能夠為長年病痛的自己帶來新風的同時，他的心底也確實埋藏著隱隱的不安。

人類對未知的事物總會心生畏懼，看來即使身為國家也在所難免。

“亞瑟啊……告訴我，卡塔琳娜在你家究竟過得怎樣？”

突然的，特使這樣問道——原本以為不會再被追究，毫無防備之下他不禁捏了把冷汗。

“……她很受我的國民愛戴，我剛剛說了，她過得很好——她自己也這麼說了。”

“我說……柯克蘭閣下，我可不是為了聽這種冠冕堂皇的外交辭令才這麼問。”

特使終於收回了對新王充滿審視的目光。那雙祖母綠一樣的眼睛看了過來，直勾勾的盯著他，像是在責備他的敷衍。

“她過得很不好，我又不瞎，就算是為了籌備婚禮也不該是這種程度。之所以問你不過是想了解她具體的遭遇……安心吧，這是以安東尼奧——我個人的名義發問，與我所代表的國家無關，不用擔心會影響到兩國外交——不然剛剛我就當著所有人的面直接問她了。”

男人說的很對。他想，如果是有意刁難，不會專門等到兩人獨處的時候才發問。清楚的割裂感情與利益，如今的安東尼奧儘管依舊年輕，身上卻儼然已經有了大國的風範。

“老亨利去世之後，她的狀態確實比先前好了許多，至少這點我沒有撒謊。”

長子夭折之初為了挽留聯姻的機會軟禁公主不讓回國也好，她那位強勢的母親身故之後認為聯姻的價值降低而想要食言悔婚也好，英明一世的老國王在對待這位舉目無親的可憐少女的問題上，也可以說得上是冷酷了。

礙於立場他的措辭隱晦了些，不過想必對方也能夠理解。

“我很抱歉，安東尼奧……凱瑟琳是一位相當優秀的女性，若是她身為男子，必定會有一番作為——我們卻一直沒能給她應有的待遇。”

他抬起目光望向那雙祖母綠的眼睛，在那之中他看到了自己略顯蒼白的面容。

“不過我相信明天之後一切都會好轉。畢竟亨利是出於自己的意志、而非先王的遺願選擇了她。”

不同於精打細算的父親，年輕的國王繼位後的第一件事就是為迎娶曾經的長嫂籌備婚禮。為了表達心意，他甚至主動向未來的岳父寄去了書信，發誓儘管尚有其他的選擇——甚至就算給他全世界的女人，他所會考慮的結婚對象也只有那位美麗的公主。

——回應了英格蘭期盼的青年眼下會親自出現在他的面前，也有那封書信的功勞吧。

明明羅馬時代有過共同生活的經歷，數百年的離散後在十字的指引下重新回到他視野中的希斯帕尼亞卻越來越讓他感到陌生。

那個他曾經默默憧憬著的，像太陽一樣溫暖、也以太陽為名的少年，在他無法介入的歲月裡蛻變了、成長了，乘著時代的風浪一步步邁向最接近神所在的高處，遙不可及。

——尤其是無名指上那枚代表訂婚的戒指，宣告著自己與他之間越來越無法逾越的鴻溝，逆著夕陽的餘暉顯得是多麼的刺眼。

“……畢竟這麼多年我早已厭倦了為她和你們家婚事的問題來回反復，不管怎麼說這次必須是實質婚姻了，你會親眼見證的對吧像老恩里克那時候一樣，就在當晚，最好還能盡快誕下子嗣。”

誕下子嗣意味著凱瑟琳在都鐸王室的地位鞏固，對於安東尼奧而言他所關心的是個人幸福層面的問題吧，畢竟那位公主是他最敬愛的女王的孩子；對於身為英格蘭的他而言，新王朝的延續能夠得到進一步穩定，當然也是好事——然而就算盡快誕下了子嗣，難道就可以以此為憑，甩開哈布斯堡的那位向眼前的傢伙發出求婚的邀請了嗎？

當然不可能——他冷漠的盯著那枚戒指——凱瑟琳是他家那位女王最小的女兒。除非兩位姐姐尤其是長女的大兒子突然暴斃——遺憾的是，他看上去相當健康。

亞瑟，你個不爭氣的傢伙——他暗暗罵道，自己也不清楚究竟惱的是誰。

“——啊，太陽這麼快就落山了嗎，所以我才說不喜歡你們家的天氣。”

終於結束了拉丁式絮絮叨叨的長篇大論，話鋒一轉就是批評他家的太陽落得太早，這個隨心所欲的男人……當然了，並不是誰都能像他們南邊的國家可以得到太陽長期的眷顧，這麼簡單的常識經驗豐富的航海家會不知道？

“太陽早晚是要落下的。”未曾被其寵愛的英國人語帶譏諷的回敬道，“就算試圖去追逐著祂的軌跡，從極東之地，到至西之所，也總會迎來日落之時。”

“是嗎，我可不這麼認為。”

身著黑色華服的青年微笑著，背對著殷紅如血的夕陽，向他張開了懷抱。

“如果西邊迎來日落的時候，東邊的太陽已然升起……如果擁有那樣廣闊的土地，那麼至少在這片領土之上，太陽不就永遠都不會落下了嗎。”

令人炫目的日光勾勒著金邊，似要將那道肅穆而挺拔的身影盡數吞噬。

——啊，這個人……果然已經走到了他不管怎樣追趕都終究無法企及的地方。

那樣遙遠，又高高在上。

“——喂你幹啥……”

身體比頭腦先一步做出了判斷。當反應過來的時候，他才意識到自己已經抓住了對方的手，像是害怕從指縫中溜走一般緊緊的。

“很痛啊臭眉毛，想什麼呢，突然又發哪門子神經？”

“我想……”

我想觸碰太陽（你）。

想注視著太陽（你）。

想跨越遙遠的距離彼此擁抱直到融為我身體的一部分。

—— 我想要得到你。

他側過頭去，以吻堵住了對方未盡的話語。

他嗅到來自地中海的藏在髮梢的燥熱，濕潮的鼻息噴在他臉上瘙得心癢，那雙祖母綠的眼睛近在咫尺寫滿顯而易見的驚訝，長如細羽的垂睫輕顫著眨了眨，略顯僵硬的肢體卻似乎完全沒有打算推開的意思。

那是一個綿長的吻。時間仿佛在此停住，落日也就此定格。他親吻著眼前的這個人，小心的、急切的，用涼薄而顫抖的嘴唇，去追逐那片濡潤的溫暖。

“……我記得有教過你接吻的時候要閉上眼睛。”

輕喘的間隙，拉丁人失笑著與他額頭相抵，一邊調整有些紊亂的呼吸，又似是意猶未盡的舔了舔沾滿津液的嘴唇。

“這麼多年過去你的吻技還是一如既往的爛。”

“誰讓我的老師沉迷征服世界，無論大陸、或是海洋，甚至海對岸的新大陸……即使過去這麼多年也不曾想過順道來見我。”

“那是為了昭彰吾主的榮光，難不成你還能吃醋——讓我猜猜，所以你是想要和我上床？”

上帝啊——他想——為何您在人間最為虔誠的衛道者，看上去卻更像是專門蠱惑人心的魅魔？

“若我說不是，你肯定不會相信——好吧，我承認確實有這種想法。”

可這並不是最終的目的——他有些絕望的想著，真正的願望……恐怕永遠都無法實現。

從作為國家而降生的那一刻起就註定如此。

“亞瑟……？”

“別動，就這樣讓我抱一會。”

被他擁在懷裡的青年臉上此刻一定寫滿了不解，儘管如此卻依然輕輕拍著他以示安撫。

是的，他一定無法理解吧，關於自己的煩惱和痛苦，游刃有餘如他這般的大國，又怎麼會感同身受。

既然是國家，為何又要讓他們生而為人？

既然身為人類，為何又要背負這樣沉重的命運。

如果能夠將這份屬於人類的多餘情感扼殺掉……是不是，就可以成為像他那樣令人憧憬嚮往的大國。

——甚至，一個偉大的帝國。

 

怎麼回到房間的亞瑟有些記不清了。他沉浸在拉丁人高超到可以讓人融化的吻技中，甚至忘了呼吸。

這傢伙向來都是這樣魅惑人心，他知道——所以會經驗豐富也理所當然。

國家自然是沒有情慾方面的需求，感到寂寞的只是活了太久的人。

——儘管如此，這對他們來說當然也並不像真正的人類那樣必須。會耽於享樂，該說這人過去被開發得太好，還是原本天性使然？

不管怎麼說，這具驅殼一定早就不知和多少人結合過了吧——除自己以外的人類也好，除自己以外的國家也好——正因如此，才會無比熟練的擁抱、愛撫，迷離又充滿挑逗的眼神和低語，恰到好處的喘息與呻吟，舉手投足，每一寸被汗濕的肌膚都散發出誘人的香甜。

“好在我們之間不需要那堆繁瑣的房事禮儀……”

躺在下面的安東尼奧笑著抱緊了他，隔著亞麻衣料撫摸的同時親吻著他早已被揉亂的髪心。

“不會生下小孩確實能省去很多麻煩。”

“……沒想到你也能說出這種話。”

他們是國家，不會繁衍後代，所謂的性別自然也就沒有實際上的意義——嚴格來說，他們是不會被世俗社會的道德觀念所束縛的存在——但是這個人，安東尼奧，和他所代表的那個國家，有著多麼虔誠的信仰，又是多麼頑固的執著……會堂而皇之的說出這種明顯與教會的倡導相悖的話來，不禁讓他感到有些意外。

——可是，他真的有立場感到意外嗎？他真的……了解眼前的這個男人嗎。

“為什麼、這樣說……？”

啊，那雙濕潤的、朦朧的祖母綠在催促著他。這種時候分心確實是對床伴的失禮，何況還是這樣迷人的一位床伴。若是因為糾結這些無關緊要的問題而被踹下床去，那也太得不償失了。果然還是換個話題吧。

“沒什麼……我以為你很喜歡小孩。”

他低頭咬開領口的繩結，含糊的開口。大概是被弄得有點癢，抱著他的對象忍不住笑出聲來。

“是很喜歡，孩子嘛……自然是越多越好的。要是小費里也能給我，那簡直無異於身處天國了……”

因為那是教宗的所在吧——聞言他不禁撇了撇嘴，後悔偏偏轉移到這麼個話題，一邊心不在焉的問著一邊繼續扒那件絲綢的裡衣。這該死的有錢人。

“有他兄弟還不夠嗎？若是聽到你這番話那小子肯定會哭吧。”

“當然不夠。雖然對羅馬諾感到抱歉，可如果只有一個小弟，又怎麼能稱得上是老大呢，既然是家族當然會希望人丁興旺——關於這個道理，他比我更清楚。”

哈，真是貪心又殘酷的男人。

“唾手可得的神聖羅馬姑且不論……低地的那對兄妹我很喜歡，很快也會成為我家的孩子吧，這次可不能再讓給羅德；新大陸的那位雖然還小，能夠親自撫養的話也是不錯的主意，改天也可以介紹給你認識……其實海外有不少適合追隨吾主的小孩，可惜有些屬於佩德羅——要是他也能成為我家的一員，就可以解決這個煩惱啦，親兄弟本就該一起過日子……”

“可以不要再聊別的男人了嗎？真夠煞風景的。”

同樣想起了自家兄弟的島國人沒好氣的抬起頭來，盯著那張因為激動而越來越沒在狀態的臉。看來得好好營造下氣氛才行了，他想，既然這話題是自己起的。儀式化的過場有些時候或許確實必要。

於是他伸手摘下插在床頭花瓶中的一朵玫瑰——殷紅如血的，花束中最為嬌艷的那朵——舉起輕輕吻了一下，再遞到對方的唇邊。

“我想你應該知道這代表什麼，親愛的。”

矜持的騎士自恃含蓄的說著委婉的情話，空閒的手順著那片已經半敞的胸膛慢慢下滑。

“當然知道，代表你嘛。”

躺在床上的青年語調慵懶的接口，彎起幾分弧度的嘴唇叼起馥郁的花瓣，略微瞇起的眼中卻一片嚴肅。

“——所以這是要把自己送給我的意思嗎，英格蘭？”

適可而止吧，瑪門。有些惱怒的，他拾起那隻套著戒指的左手不快的咬了一口。

“哇痛……”

身下之人苦笑著叫出聲來，卻並沒有將手抽回，任由他就這麼洩憤般的繼續啃噬。

“這才像樣嘛……總一副病懨懨的消沉模樣看著真是彆扭極了。”

“……什麼意思，你在開玩笑？”

感到被玩弄了的英國人不由得皺了皺眉，相當不悅。

“這種事一點也不好笑。”

“哪裡，我可是很認真的。若你真能成為我的家人，那可是非常歡迎。”

持續激怒他的貪婪化身輕笑著撐起身來，順勢一推反將他壓在身下。

“很久沒看到了，英格蘭……你眼中的太陽——那簇可以燒盡一切的慾望之火。”

跨在他腰上的人湊得很近，像是被他口中的火焰點燃一般語調中的慵懶也逐漸褪去，變得越發煽情。

“所以才故意說這些嗎——很好，你這欠操的娼婦，我原本還打算對你溫柔一點。”

“哈哈哈哈——別說笑了，裝什麼紳士，令人作嘔！我所認識的柯克蘭可從來都不是那種逆來順受的主……對吧？”

這個變態，反倒來勁了……不得不承認，被他這麼一撩撥，亞瑟自己也忍不住有些興奮了起來。

難道這個沒心沒肺的混蛋是為了讓自己打起精神才……？他瞇眼看著騎在自己身上麻利褪掉彼此穿戴的繁複上衣的拉丁人，很快否定了這個想法。

——絕對只是因為喜歡在床上被粗暴的對待才這麼做的。

然而，確實很久沒有像這樣暢快過了——即使是當初凱瑟琳剛剛遠嫁而來的時候，也沒能驅散老亨利威壓之下所籠罩的那片沉重陰霾。

伏在他身上的男人顯然並沒有想這麼遠。安東尼奧低頭專注的調著情，嫩紅的舌尖舔舐著從對方的小腹向上攀升，在蒼白的皮膚留下一路蜿蜒的水痕，看上去旖旎無比。

太過刺激的視覺衝擊，使得亞瑟難耐的抓揉起那個人的頭髮。情熱的水汽黏膩在彼此光裸的肌膚上，蒸得他也意亂情迷起來。

這傢伙的頭髮……是不是長長了點？

他迷迷糊糊的想著，任那些頸後的髮絲糾纏在自己指間。

究竟是從什麼時候開始的……長年在海上的緣故嗎。

尚未思索出答案，趴在他胸口的青年卻直起了身來，不知從哪摸出一個裝著可疑液體的玻璃小瓶，笑瞇瞇的咬開了瓶塞。

“……怎麼，還準備了媚藥？我以為像你這種隨時發情的傢伙是用不上這玩意的。”

“誰知道呢，或許是毒藥也說不定……博爾哈家很出名的那個。”

男人充滿情色意味的舔了舔細長的瓶底，勾起的嘴角帶上了幾分挑釁。

“不敢喝嗎——聽到是毒藥就慫了？”

“你應該明白這種東西是殺不死我們的。”

“Sí……不過除了死亡之外，其他能夠作用於人類身體的藥效可不會有少——敢試試嗎？”

有什麼不敢的——他起身抓住那人捏著藥瓶的手腕，在對方沒能來得及反應的訝然中一飲而盡——然後湊過去吻上了那張因為詫異而略微張開的嘴唇。

“嗚嗯……”

來不及閃躲、或許一開始也沒打算閃躲的安東尼奧就這樣被他強吻著灌下了大約一半的藥水。而另一半，也在唇齒交纏間被他自己盡數吞下。

什麼都好——他垂目看著那雙因為沉溺慾望而逐漸淚水模糊的眼睛——都比不上你。

對我來說最有效的媚藥……最致命的毒。

他摟緊對方的手順著緊緻的腰線摩挲著向下，清楚的感受到懷中這具軀體輕微的顫抖，然後滑進褲腰揉了揉手感很好的臀部——再順手拍了把。

“哈、下流東西……”

努力掙脫獲取到新鮮空氣的拉丁人語帶嫌惡的罵了一句，勾住他的脖子埋進頸窩，止不住的喘息灼燙了周遭。

“一次性用那麼大量……藥效太猛了蠢貨！”

的確——他也感覺到了下腹異樣的熾熱，因被壓在對方股間的摩擦越發高昂，叫囂著想要貫穿、想要瘋狂的佔有眼前的男人。

……果然不該指望這傢伙會隨身攜帶什麼正經藥物。

“好吧我的錯……我會幫你好好解決掉的。”

他耐著性子親吻安撫著懷中因蝕骨的快感而陷入煎熬的青年，離開了臀瓣的手一邊套弄起對方吐出幾許黏液的性器，一邊沿著瘦削的脊椎細細撫上，惡意按壓著那些性感帶，惹得床伴禁不住挺身仰頭，從喉間滑出一聲甜美到膩人的歎息。

“哈……亞瑟、”幾乎完全依靠著他的那人口舌不清的操著母語胡亂嚷道，“你這婊子媽養的操蛋玩意……”

“我猜你一定在罵我。”英國人吻掉那些因為不安分的扭動而溢出眼眶的淚水，咧了咧嘴，“不過我原諒你。”

他鬆開了對方被玩弄到瀕臨崩潰的腫脹，就著那些黏液草草潤滑了自己同樣硬挺的灼熱，摸索著抵上那個出於渴望而偷偷翕張的柔嫩穴口，試探著擠了進去。

“呃啊…………——天殺的柯克蘭！！”

緊緊貼住他的青年隨著插入的推進劇烈的痙攣起來，像是再也無法支撐一般整個人倒在了他的身上，立起的指尖抓撓著他的背。被壓在兩人小腹間的性器抽搐著，亞瑟可以清楚的感受到那玩意的脈跳。

其實他自己也好不到哪去。內壁的高熱輔一進入就諂媚的絞了上來，緊得他差點繳械投降。

“放鬆，我的安東尼奧……”

他細吻著、輕撫著，溫言哄著懷中拼命掙扎的小野貓，緩慢而堅定的退出再挺進，直到包裹住他的腸壁不再那麼緊張，對方口中的咒罵也逐漸變成了細碎的呻吟，主動款擺起腰肢配合他的起伏。

他的心中突然生出一種柔軟的愛憐——仿佛他們只是兩個普通的人類——仿佛他們只是一對真正的戀人。

仿佛這是一場只屬於他們的婚禮——而現在，正是美好又甜蜜的初夜。

安東尼奧——他呢喃著，呼喚著這個藏在他心底數百年的名字。跳動著心臟的胸膛、被曬成蜜色的鎖骨、因高傲而修長的頸側，他輕啄著順著一路留下玫瑰似的紅痕，來到敏感的、被捲曲的黑髮所掩蓋的耳後，虔誠的吻了上去。

“不、可以……這裡，不行。”

——男人拒絕了他。

本以為早已理性盡失、沉淪慾海的那個男人，不知何時重新掛上了那道慵懶又充滿疏離的微笑，溫柔、卻堅決的，拒絕了這個吻。

“會被看到的——羅德、會不高興。”

他有些哽住。餘光瞥見了那枚黑暗中也亮到刺眼的宣告所有權的戒指，仿佛在嘲笑著他的天真。

“……我以為他不會在意你和別人上床。”

“他是不會在意……但他好面子，你知道。”

“……你們這些莫名其妙的傢伙。”

他聽見自己的口吻和心一樣慢慢冷掉。

“明明之間並不存在所謂的愛情，卻總喜歡模仿人類結什麼婚……可笑。”

——不會被神所見證的婚姻，對你來說真的有什麼意義嗎。

“互利互惠的事……為什麼不幹。”

青年滿不在乎的回道，扭動腰身的律動並沒有停下。

“況且、這說明我很受歡迎。像你這種以孤獨為榮的小傢伙是不會理解的……恐怕你也只有和上司結婚了——只有上司會愛你吧。”

聽聽這口無遮攔的嘲諷——他反而被氣得笑了出來。

“至少……如果真有願意和我結婚的上司，說明他確實是真正愛著我的——可是你呢，難道羅德里赫——那個薄情寡義的小白臉就真的會愛著你嗎？”

“當然不——我不是傻子，亞瑟。”

他所一直注視的那個人捧起了他的臉，就像過去那樣。

“國家姑且不論……作為人類的羅德和我是兩個世界的人。他總說我們之間無法溝通……他不可能會愛我。”

“即使這樣也要結婚……哈，即使他根本不愛你。”

“不是誰都能像卡塔琳娜那樣幸運，結婚對象恰好是彼此相愛的人……人類尚且如此，何況是身為國家的我們呢。”

“如果我說我愛著你呢——”

大概是……被沖昏了頭腦，才會脫口而出這種付不了責任的話。

對面的那人顯然也很驚訝他會說出這種話，張大嘴巴一時忘記了回答——雖然不知道他所驚訝的是話語本身還是自己竟會失態到說出口這件事。

“我是說——你會愛我嗎，安東尼奧？”

——你會愛我嗎？

——或者對別人向來也如此。

——會找個藉口專門到訪，會隨便的輕易上床……會肆無忌憚的和任何人談論你的野心，再在不知是誰的臂彎毫無防備的睡去？

像是聽到了什麼好笑的事，那雙祖母綠眼底的驚訝慢慢融化，一點點變成他最為熟悉的那抹笑容。

“哈哈……別傻了，啊呃————”

或許是不想聽到被取笑的話，他直接堵上了那張不會說出他所期待的語句的嘴，狠狠挺入拽對方再次陷入慾望的漩渦。

可是他明白的——這個人敢於毫無顧忌的沉迷人類身體的本能，正是因為徹底剝離了身為國家的情感。

越是以人類身份縱情聲色，作為國家的內心就越是清醒；

越是以人類身份堅定信仰，作為國家的內心就越是無情。

——你是對的，希斯帕尼亞。要想成為強大的國家，就必須捨棄多餘的情感。

——然而我做不到像你那樣同時維持兩種精神，只能親手……將這份情感埋葬。

——反正你所期待的，從來都是作為國家的英格蘭，而非身為人類的柯克蘭吧……

無論那未盡的話語所呼喚的究竟是英格蘭還是亞瑟——這個答案，他永遠都不想知道。

會動搖英格蘭決心的事，沒有必要去追究。

名為亞瑟·柯克蘭的情感將被鎖在他心底最深處的地方，不再開啟。

——然而，至少今夜……以人類的身份，盡情沉淪吧。

 

那是一場被期許已久的盛典。

美麗的公主，英俊的王子，有著相似的出身，也有著共同的野望。

舉國上下都在期待他們的結合，好將戰亂的陰霾掃去，為嶄新的生活帶來希望。

多麼般配的新人，多麼美滿的婚禮。

人們祈禱著，讚美著，在西敏寺莊重的鐘聲裡，在神和兩國的見證下。

他站在廣場中央，看不遠處一襲華服的特使正充當父親的角色，挽著他家的新娘一步步走近。

那身禁慾的黑色肅穆而高貴，絲毫看不出昨晚縱情歡愛後留下的荒淫痕跡。

“就交給你了，英格蘭……伊莎最疼愛的小女兒。”

走到他面前之後，青年托著少女的手，鄭重的放在了他的掌心。

“請祝福她、守護她。願主賜福他們的婚姻幸福長久，他們的孩子平安健康。”

他點了點頭，示意年輕的王后再次扶上自己的手臂，帶她繼續向道路盡頭走去——走向她等候已久的丈夫，他即將加冕的新王。

——我會永遠珍惜你所牽掛的這個女孩……在上帝的面前，我發誓。

——以英格蘭的名義。

這是一場萬眾矚目的盛典。

在落日血色的夕照裡，在黃昏血色的天穹下。

人們祈禱著，讚美著，共同祝福迎接美好的未來。

誰也不曾想到，這場被舉國期盼的婚禮，又將會拉開怎樣血色的……一個時代的序幕。

 

As the holly groweth green

冬青長綠，

And never changeth hue,

不變其色，

So I am, ever hath been,

我亦如此，

Unto my lady true.

永愛吾妻。

 

 

FIN.

 

 

1.標題就是那本著名的《血婚禮》的西班牙原文

2.文中故事發生在1509年6月，阿拉貢的凱瑟琳與亨利八世完婚之際，其後亨利成年，夫婦在西敏寺加冕。也有說法是加冕當天同時完婚

3.凱瑟琳非常喜歡英國人對她的稱呼，簽名等都採用了英式變體而非原本的卡塔琳娜（Catalina）

4.英先生對凱瑟琳的高度評價源自她後來的政敵托馬斯·克倫威爾

5.亨利初期確實很愛凱瑟琳，兩人婚姻的幸福時光維持了十多年，直到凱瑟琳老去而亨利陷入沒有男嗣的絕望。儘管如此，對待兩人唯一的愛女瑪麗，亨利依然是視為掌上明珠

6.都鐸時代的國王房事禮儀相當複雜，會在代表國家的一群人的祝福和見證下進行以確保子嗣的正統

7.伊莎貝爾一世去世後，卡斯蒂利亞的王位頭銜傳給了其子嗣而非丈夫

8.希斯帕尼亞（Hispania）是古語中對西班牙的稱呼，原意一說為太陽之城，也是羅馬時代作為行省的稱呼。因為部分地區比如西班牙h不發音也讀作伊斯帕尼亞

9.直到1516年著名的卡洛斯一世繼位之後，才結束了阿拉貢與卡斯蒂利亞共主聯邦的模式，採用伊斯帕尼亞（España）作為整個帝國的名字，西班牙這個國名也從這時才正式開始。因此文中刻意避免了提到東尼的國名

10.祖母綠是東尼家國石，玫瑰則從都鐸王朝開始正式成為英國的象征物，這點不用科普了吧

11.關於宗教狂熱和宗教審判所，其實是相當複雜的問題……本篇就不詳細深入了，有機會可能會專門寫一篇相關的題材。老實說我已經後悔在這篇提到宗教題材了，時間也偏偏卡在中世紀與文藝復興交替的時候，考據到混亂

12.小弟和老大一段是影射的黑手黨。順帶一提個人私設比起羅維諾這個人名西應該是更喜歡稱呼他為羅馬諾，因為前者的意味不太好，而後者是他所一直憧憬的羅馬

13.葡哥一段指的是教皇子午線所劃分的地盤

14.沒錯就是在致敬坎特雷拉，雖然我更喜歡另一個時淚

15.關於西的雙重人格（？）和英的扼殺情感（仮）只是寫著一時爽，作者已經被自己蠢哭，連自己都無法說通的歪理不要信

16.直到今天，大部分英國國民依然對阿拉貢的凱瑟琳抱持同情和欣賞的態度，從這個層面來說英先生沒有違背誓言

17.最後那段是亨利還愛著凱瑟琳的時候曾經寫給她的情詩


End file.
